What Happens at Equestria High
by KaizerKaiju2014
Summary: Humanized. This is your story about how you got together with Rainbow Dash. More of an explanation inside. M for language and actions. P.S. love circle goin' down. Reworked names.
1. Equestria High

Okay, let me do a little explaining on this one. You are a tall, skinny, pale 17 year old in tenth grade. This story revolves around your relationship with Rebecca "Dash" Dashiell, your friend since third grade. You don't do much after school except attend Dash's tournaments; she is a track runner. You and your six friends (Dash, Tamara "Twilight" Sparks, A.J. Hill, Clementine "Shy" White, Rachel "Rare" Diamond, and Rose "Pinkie" High) always sit at the same table every day. You all live alone (where are the parents in this show?). You all aren't very popular, besides Rare. When you see a _, a character is saying your name. Everyone has gotten a realistic look for a realistic story, therefore no pink hair, no wings, etc. I'm taking That Gamer's advice and changing the names to human names. Thanks That Gamer. This is my first time writing from a guy's perspective, so please bear with me. I think the names are easy enough to figure out.

This story begins at lunch time, Wednesday April 14th. The time is 11:50 a.m. You and Dash weren't hungry, so you decided to walk around the jogging track.

….

Chapter 1: Equestria High

"At least we're not going to Crystal High. I hear their principal's a real jerk," Dash says, shrugging her shoulders. You look over at the girl next to you. You always though how funny it was that you were a few inches taller than her, yet she was so much stronger. Her skin was perfectly tanned. Her hair was black with some rainbow streaks in it. Every day she would either wear a tank top or a sweatshirt. Today she was wearing a light blue sweatshirt with the hood draped lazily over her head. She was wearing skinny jeans with plenty of rips and holes in them. She looks at you with her deep wine colored eyes, waiting for you to respond. You pause a moment, taking in your surroundings. The hills in the distance are covered in a thick layer of mist and the air is wet. Lots of dew covered the grass, which had dirtied your shoes when you walked outside.

"I know, right? Didn't Twilight's brother go there?" you ask her casually. You know the answer, but ask anyway. She looks straight forward.

"Senior year, yeah. That was a few years ago," she says, still looking forward. A quick thought flashes through your mind. You notice she has a faint smirk on her face as she looks toward principal Chell. She was obviously up to something again. You remember all the times she'd flashed you her signature nervous smile whenever she would walk out of the principal's office to meet your scowl. You'd been trying to be a good influence on her and it was actually starting to show, and that thought made you grin a bit.

She blushes just a bit as she notices you staring at her and grinning like an idiot. Though, her smile seems to widen a tad. Your eyes widen slightly and you look away, focusing on the red jogging track. You hear her let out a long sigh. "Ahem… Er… I can't wait till Friday."

"Why's that?" you ask her, wanting to move on from the awkward silence. Her tone of voice meant she too wanted to break the ice.

"Collision 3's coming out. They recasted the chick, thank god," she says, folding her arms. You can remember seeing an ad for the final installment of the famous robot movie trilogy, though you don't watch too much TV.

"Dude, that movie looks bitchin'. Isn't this one directed by Del Toro?"

"Yeah! I saw the sneak peek yesterday. There are like… a million new suits now!" You can remember that the 'suits' are the warrior robots- the heroes. There were only two in the previous movies.

"Seriously? Sweet!" You take your hand out of your gray hoodie pocket and itch your nose. Your watch reads 11:52 a.m. Lunch is ending soon. Dash opens her mouth, but you can't stop your words.

"So, Friday, did you maybe wanna-?"

"Hey, lunch is over in like two seconds, you wanna head in?" She looks at you and sighs and nods. You walk over to the metal fence and open the small gate that leads to the track. She walks beside you as you step onto the sidewalk. Silence takes over the two of you as you let out a sigh. A sudden pain and slight loss of air enter your head as you realize Dash has just backhanded your stomach.

With an audible "You're it!" she takes off toward the school. You shake your head run toward her. Your hand comes within a few centimeters of her as she suddenly stops, sending you into the green door. "Gotta keep up next time," she says, not a breath lost.

You put your hands on your knees and bend over, huffing and puffing as if your life depended on it. You weren't over or underweight, but you didn't have any real muscles. Frail would be the correct term- a string bean. It's quite embarrassing to look up at the smiling Dash as you breathe in and out with effort. She pats your back and you both walk in. The silence is lost as the lunch room echoes with noise. Hundreds of conversations fill your ears. You walk toward your table in the corner. Your other five friends are already sitting there in their normal spots. 'Twilight' Sparks, 'the nerd,' is sitting closest to the door, 'Rare' Diamond, 'the diva,' is sitting near the window, 'Shy' White, 'the shy one,' is sitting in the corner pressed against the wall, 'Pinkie' High, 'the partyer,' is sitting next to Rare, and A.J. Hill, 'the cowgirl,' is sitting between Twilight and Pinkie. Dash sits down in her usual spot next to Twilight. You sit between Dash and Shy. You look over to your brown-haired friend in the yellow hoodie.

"Hey, Shy," you say to her, a cheeriness in your voice.

"Oh… H- Hey, _. How are you today?" she asks in her usual quiet voice. Her voice could fool anyone into thinking she was scared or nervous, but you knew better that she was in a rather good mood. You'd known her since 6th grade when you all moved to the high school.

In the back of your head you can hear the others talking about the upcoming prom, but you couldn't care less. "I'm fine. You?" She ducks her head a little.

"Oh, I'm okay," she says, looking away a bit. A small sigh escapes your lips when you remember that there was no making Shy more confident. No matter what, she'd always be this way. It wasn't a good thought at all, especially since you'd gone out of your way to help her. You even managed to intimidate one of the school bullies from teasing her. But hope was diminishing.

The bell rings and you stand up. Your hands find warmth in your pockets as you start to walk to study hall. The only one of your friends in that class was Twilight. A small pat is felt on your left shoulder. "Yo. Er… _ is it?"

You turn around to see Sylvia 'Spitfire' Thorne. She was arguably THE most popular girl in school. What reason could she have for talking to you besides…? You brace yourself for the oncoming volley of mocking words and comments.

"You wanna go to the dance next Saturday?" The question leaves you dazed a bit. Is the most adored athlete in the entire school asking you- a skinny, pale nerd- out?

"Uh…"

"I mean… you don't have to. I just figured you might wanna hang out sometime," she says, looking away for a bit.

"Erm… S- Sure," you say, trying to hide the shakiness in your voice.

"Cool. Me, you, Collision 3 on Friday. Sound good?"

"Uh, yeah. Cool."

"Pick me up after school on Friday. See ya in science." And with that she walks away. A confused expression remains on your face and 'Wait… what?' flashes through your mind a hundred times over. A snicker is heard from beside you. You look over and see Rare.

"What's so funny?"

"That was the most straight forward first step I've ever seen," she says through chuckles, "It's about time you started seeing women."

"What are you implying?!"

Her eyes widen for a bit. "Oh! Not that! I meant… seeing _someone_!"

A small sigh escapes your mouth as you turn away. It starts to sink in. You're going to a movie with the biggest catch in the school. A bounce forms in your step. A small spreads across your face and you proceed to skip to study hall.

Meanwhile, you can see Dash pull her hood up again and duck out of the corner of your eye.


	2. Home

Chapter 2: Home

The bell rings. Your last period class was gym so you were right next to the door when the afternoon announcements came on. You press your back against the brick wall as students upon floods of students shove their way out the door. You check your watch. 3:03. Dash should be out any second.

"Hey! Ready?" Speak of the devil.

"Sup, Dash. Let's head," you say, motioning to the sidewalk. You had always waited for her as your houses were right next to each other. That's how you met- when she moved here in third grade.

You walk down the sidewalk. The trees on either side of the street casted cooling shadows on the both of you. The suburbs always seemed to be the quietest on Wednesdays for some odd reason. "Hey, um…" Dash says, suddenly breaking the silence you two shared.

"What's up?"

"So…" she begins, "… Spitfire asked you out, huh?"

"Yeah," you say, giddiness rising in your voice, "We're going to see Collision 3 on Friday. Maybe we'll see ya there."

"Oh… Yeah… I don't think I'm going on Friday. Maybe Sunday or something… Got… family stuff on Friday."

She looks away. You turn the final corner to Cloud's Dale str. You can see your gray house in the distance right next to Dash's white one. You walk up the steps and look over at Dash, who was grabbing her keys. "See ya tomorrow," you say, holding up your hand.

"First thing," she replies with a wave. You enter your house and slowly close the door. The first thing you do is throw your backpack on the couch. You snag your Xbox controller off of the table and turn the console and TV on.

Hours later…

"Jesus!" you exclaim into your headset as your character steps on a landmine. You watch in shame as the words '*your username* was killed by a Claymore' appear at the bottom of the screen.

"Crap. Who's winning'?" you ask the others in your party.

"Um… I think Dash is in the lead," Dash's friend Lily 'Scoots' Scooter says. A message appears on the bottom of the screen:

'sonicrainboom404 was killed by ZzzCupkakeLuvverzzZ'

"What the fuck?! Were you camping?!" Dash says to Pinkie.

"I don't know…" Pinkie says, teasingly. Your character rounds a corner to see a character with a hot pink assault rifle laying on the ground. You charge up a grenade and aim carefully.

"Don't worry, Dash, I got her," you say as you throw the grenade.

'ZzzCupkakeLuvverzzZ was killed by *your username*'

A disappointed sigh and a light giggle come from Pinkie. You stand and crouch repeatedly in triumph over the corpse. "And I have you," you hear Dash say. And with precision timing your character falls to the ground as a soldier with a blue rifle runs away.

"No, Dash! I avenged you!" you say, jokingly, your voice falling and choking. A loud giggle comes from Dash as your character respawns. You look over at the clock. "Jeez. Ten already?"

A faint 'Wow' comes from Pinkie, followed by "Sorry, guys. I gotta go to bed! TTYL!"

"No one says that, Pinkie," Dash says, eliciting a chuckle from you.

"I gotta hit the hay too. See ya tomorrow," you say, stretching your back.

"Night." And with that you turn off your console, which is practically on fire. You walk into your room and pull your shirt off. You look down at your slightly toned pale body.

"I gotta lift a few weights," you mutter to yourself. You put on a pair of sweatpants and lie down in bed. Sleep doesn't have to wait for you.

…

"C'mon, _! Come with me!" Your arm outstretches to meet the angel's hand. She pulls you up and brushes away a few clouds. "This…" she starts, pointing to a rural looking village, "… is Ponyville!"

Your eyes widen and you look down as you suddenly feel warmer. You no longer have hands, but pad-like hooves. You can feel a pair of wings at your sides. A strange muscle can be felt on your rear. You look back and find it is a tail. Your body is now covered in thin gray fur.

An explosion is heard above you. You look up to see a rainbow-colored shockwave in the sky, followed by some loud buzzing.

"Did you enjoy it? Good. Now fly away, little pony. Fly away."

Your eyes shoot open as the alarm buzzes loudly. You sit up and hunch your back. Your fingers grope your brow as you itch your eyes.

"Oh, that was fucked up… What have I been smoking…?" You throw on some clothes and prepare for school.


	3. Another Day at School

Chapter 3: Another Day in School

**A/N: Okay… about the whole… 'Serious love square' thing… I'm gonna bail out on that and just focus on a more dramatic love triangle later. I'll put the pony name next to the human name in the story to make things easier, Sorry for the long wait. I'm collaborating with FriendlyTwo3 on a new story he's doing. Plus, school's over (thank god) and I've been working hard on the finals. Thanks for liking the story. I'll try to make updates more regularly. **

**School's a bitch. So is collaborating. Love ya, Friendly.**

**P.s. I made this 11th grade instead of 10th. I figured that a 17 year old in 10th grade made too little sense.**

**Edit: Sorry for any of you who saw the upload error. The ENTIRE chapter was all one paragraph. Sorry about that. It should be fine now.**

"Alright, class," your lunar sciences teacher starts, "Please turn to page 344 in your textbooks."

You open your textbook. Your gaze wanders over to your lab partner and your future date- Spitfire. Her head is on her desk wrapped in her arms.

"Miss Thorne?" Ms. Lana asks. Spitfire's head shoots up.

"Mm? Yeah, I'm awake…" she turns to you as Ms. Lana turns away to write on the board. "Hey… what page?"

"344," you reply without hesitation.

"Now," Ms. Lana starts, "Yesterday, Tamara had an interesting question. 'Are there sustainable resources on other planets?' Well, I'm here to tell you why there most certainly are."

Oh boy. Another space lecture. Your eyes find themselves fixed on the clock. Only ten more minutes until your free track. Your thoughts, though, are interrupted by the phone ringing. Ms. Lana walks over and picks up the phone.

"Hello? Yes she is. Alright, right away." She hangs up. "Rebecca, Principal Chell would like to see you right away please." A slow sigh escapes your lips as you hear Dash's chair scoot out. She walks past you. As she does, she looks down at you quickly and turns away, probably thinking about the inevitable flurry of undodgeable questions you had in store for her. As she walks out the door, you look at her once more, though, your eyes stop at the place you thought they'd stop least- her rear. The way her thighs move when she walks… the pivot of her waist when she turns down the hall… You look away quickly as your cheeks heat up a bit.

'Oops,' you think, 'Let's hope no one saw that… Was I just…?' your thoughts are interrupted by an audible "Ahem!" You look up quickly to find Ms. Lana glaring at you.

"Would you like me to repeat the question, Mr. _?" she asks after a second. Your shoulders raise and your head lowers.

"Yes please…" Your cheeks heat up even more.

Later…

You've spent your free track waiting outside the principal's office. A thought runs through your mind. You're unofficially dating Spitfire… maybe… So… wouldn't waiting for Dash everyday raise a question or two? The thought runs out of your head as the door opens and Dash slowly walks out. She gives you that same old smile, fought back by your same old glare. You open your mouth to ask the first question, but you hear Principal Chell's voice.

"Excuse me, _? Could you come in here for a second?" You walk toward the door. You can hear Dash whisper to you:

"I'll wait here."

You walk in to the white room and slowly shut the door. "What's up?" you ask her. She looks up at you with her big blue eyes.

"It's about Rebecca," she says with a bit of sternness.

"What's wrong?" you ask, sitting down in a comfortable leather chair. She turns her chair toward you and takes off her glasses.

"I was taking a look at her grades. They were getting considerably better, but lately they've been dropping." She looks you in the eye. "I know the two of you hang out a lot and I know you want to be a good influence on her, and you've been doing a great job, but…"

"You want me to talk to her?" you ask, finishing her sentence.

"Yes. She's the type who doesn't take well to authority or adults. She'll listen to you."

You slowly nod. "I get what you're saying. I'll talk to her." She smiles.

"Thank you. You're free to go," she says kindly. You nod and stand up. She opens the door for you and smiles. You smile back and nod once more. Dash is leaned up against the wall looking down. She looks up at you.

"What was that about?" she asks with a bit of seriousness.

"Nothing. What did you do this time?" you ask, folding your arms and glaring at her once more. She chuckles nervously.

"Well… About that… I maybe," and she puts extreme emphasis on 'maybe,' "…kinda sorta grafitti'd the wall of the school last night and… I maybe," once again with more emphasis, "forgot to pick up my jacket when I left…"

Your glare simply intensifies. "Seriously? After that whole issue we had last year, you're doing this again? What's the point? What's the fun in writing scribbles on the wall?"

"…" Her shoulders raise and her cheeks redden. You let out a bit of a sigh.

"What'd you get?"

"Three days detention starting Monday," she says, starting to walk away. You walk next to her. The bell rings and Dash looks at you slowly. "Sorry," she says, smiling awkwardly and ducking her head a bit. You let out a short sigh and smile a bit.

"S'fine," you say as you shrug your shoulders, "No big deal I guess." You walk up the stairs and into your study hall. Dash's class was across the hall. Study hall was basically another free period, just limited to one room. Plus, Twilight was in this class as well. Most of your classes were just awkward periods with people who you don't like- or vice versa.

You are leaning up against the large window while Twilight sits in her desk next to you. She's literally the only one sitting in the desk assigned to her. Everything else was chaos. Mr. Cord is sitting at his desk and playing catch with another student. You look down at Twilight. She's doing her science homework. She doesn't look like she's in a good mood, so you don't say anything. You take in the sights of the discorded classroom.

There were Lucy Hart (Lyra) and Bella Burns (Bon-Bon) talking in the corner. You were pretty sure they were lesbians for each other, but no one was really sure. Melody Gray (Octavia) was sitting at the teacher's desk writing something down. Besides you or Twilight, she was the calmest one in the room. Violet Scott (Vinyl Scratch -name by That Gamer-) was blasting her music. Even you could hear it all the way across the room. There was Darlene St. Hoover (Derpy Hooves –name by That Gamer-) balancing a pencil on her nose while some other people cheer her on. She always seemed a bit… odd to you. Something about her eyes. Oh well. She's nice, and she's a good friend.

And then there was Snowflake. You never knew what he was up to, but that ever-present determined look on his face intimidated you. He was the tallest- and most certainly strongest person in the class- grade- school. You can never even figure out what his real name is. That buzzed blonde hair style and those beady eyes always seemed to be the kicker; they intimidated even Dash sometimes.

Twilight grunts a little. You hesitantly inquire as to what's wrong. She throws her arms up.

"It's this stupid new kid named Trixie! She's always saying she's better than me at everything she knows she's not!" Her tone catches you off guard. She's never raised her voice like that before. The only time you've ever seen her this upset was when she failed a science test in eighth grade… with a 69. One point less than passing. _Oh_, what a fun day that was.

"Trixie…" you say, remembering your last class. There _was_ someone in the back of the room who had been staring at you funny. You knew she was new here, but never had the time to greet her. If she's anything like how Twilight is describing her, she might not be so approachable. As you think this, you realize that Twilight is still talking.

"… and she's all like, 'You think you're smart? You don't know anything.' I mean can you believe she would say something like that to me? ME! I'm nice aren't I?"

"Course you are!" you say defensively. Twilight is right up in your face. You slowly lean away. Wow. Seriously… wow. You have to remind yourself that this is still Tamara Sparks you're talking to. She's always so… not this.

Well then.


End file.
